1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal hygiene devices and more particularly pertains to a foot care shower brush for cleaning various portions of a human foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of personal hygiene devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, personal hygiene devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art personal hygiene devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,867; U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,553; U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,091; U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,621; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 336,198; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 298,291.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a foot care shower brush for cleaning various portions of a human foot which includes an elongated handle for manual manipulation by an individual, a cylindrical brush extending from a lower end of the handle for cleaning between toes of a human foot, an abrasion pad pivotally mounted to the lower end of the handle for abrading surfaces of the foot, and a planar brush pivotally mounted to the handle for brushing exterior surfaces of the foot to improve podiatric hygiene.
In these respects, the foot care shower brush according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning various portions of a human foot.